


A Dish Best Served With Syrup

by pieceofshir



Series: Prank Wars [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Prank Wars, kinda angsty but also fluffy, now with even more ✨worldbuilding✨
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofshir/pseuds/pieceofshir
Summary: Eileen is ride or die for Sam, so if he wants to prank Dean and Cas, then that’s what she’ll do.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Prank Wars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080491
Kudos: 19





	A Dish Best Served With Syrup

Sam woke up to Eileen pressing a trail of gentle kisses down his back. She followed her usual path, starting at the cage on the back of his neck, taking a moment to trace his crown on her way down, ending with a kiss on his hip bone before nudging him over, kissing his wrist, his heart, before finally his lips.   
The routine continued with Sam smiling into the kiss, pulling away just long enough to whisper, “I love you.” before she leaned down again. They stayed there for a while, just kissing lazily, until Sam spotted their alarm clock, eyes widening when he realized what time it was. “Eileen,” he pulled back to let her read his lips. “Otter, it’s six in the morning.” She nodded, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Is there...” she waited for him to continue, “Is there any particular reason we’re awake?” She nodded again, practically vibrating on top of him with excitement. “Do you trust me?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. “With my life.” He answered without hesitation.   
“But with Dean’s?” She countered, which piqued his curiosity. “What do you have planned?” She smirked, pushing up off the bed, extending a hand to help Sam up after her. “Come on, then.”  
——  
Cas had to remind himself that he loved Dean and Dean loved Miracle, therefore he couldn’t kill the dog even when he trampled all over Cas’ organs in his daily mission to lick Dean’s face as soon as he woke up. Dean cuddled the fur ball close, peppering kisses into his first and asking him how he slept. The dog, not his boyfriend, who was rubbing at the paw print shaped bruise already forming on his stomach.  
“I also slept well, thank you for asking.” Cas rolled his eyes, smiling fondly as he took his phone from his nightstand. “Well,” Dean said for what was maybe the millionth time, “I wouldn’t need to ask him every morning if you just-”  
“Miracle can not sleep with us, Dean.” Cas cut him off the way he always did when they had this argument. “Well, then he gets all the morning cuddles.” Dean turned Miracle’s head to look at Cas. “How can you say no to this face?” Cas leaned forward so he could look Miracle in the eye. “No.” He rolled out of bed, heading for the bathroom as Dean protested loudly behind him. “He didn’t mean it, baby.” He reassured the dog, “We’ll wear him down.”  
——  
Cas stared into his own eyes in the bathroom mirror, but his mind was somewhere else. The world around him had faded into nothing, and all that was left was the Empty.  
“Poor little Castiel.” He flinched, knowing what was coming. “No one is coming to save you.” Cas turned, knowing that he should be seeing Dean in bed, but instead he was met with Lucifer’s sinister smirk. He was sure that he was crying, but in the memory, he simply smiled sadly at his brother. “I know.” He said, “I never intended to be saved. Not this time.” Lucifer took a step closer, “Oh, I wouldn’t be so calm, little brother.” His eyes narrowed, “Not once you hear what we have in store for your precious Dean.”  
“Cas!”   
His eyes flew open - when had he closed them? - and he looked around at the bathroom. He was on the floor, back against the wall, Miracle’s head resting on his lap. Sometime during his flashback Cas must have buried his fingers in the dog’s soft fur in an attempt to ground himself. “Cas, hey, focus.” Dean took gentle hold of his jaw, guiding him so they were making eye contact. “You with me?” Cas reached up to grab at Dean’s wrist. “I’m with you.” He muttered, shivering. “I’m with you.”  
“Just breath, Cas.” Dean pressed their foreheads together.  
Slowly, he managed to catch his breath, fog clearing from his mind. “There’s my angel.” Dean smiled, pushing his hand through Cas’ hair. “Wanna talk about it?” Cas shook his head, pushing up into Dean’s touch. “Just the usual.” He mumbled, feeling tears begin to fall down his face. “No one is coming to save me.”  
“Hey, no.” Dean leaned in, kissing his forehead and wishing once again that he could take Cas’ pain on as his own. “Stay with me.” He waited for Cas’ eyes to clear. “I will always come to save you, Castiel.” He whispered the same promise he repeated every time. “Always.”  
“And I, you.” Cas responded without hesitation. They stayed on the ground for a few more minutes, until Cas was sure he was ready. Dean helped him up, pulling him into his arms to squeeze him tightly. “I heard Sammy and Eileen in the kitchen.” He pressed a kiss to Cas’ hairline. “Wanna finish washing up?” Cas nodded, but didn’t move from where he’d buried his face in Dean’s neck. “C’mon, angel.” He chuckled as Cas sighed, pushing away from Dean so he could turn back to the sink. The two finished getting ready together swiftly. “Miracle.” Cas crouched by the dog, who hadn’t left Cas’ side the entire time. Dean smiled as he scratched behind Miracle’s ear. “Thank you.” Cas kissed the dogs head, laughing when he got a lick in return. “Good boy.” He stood, smiling brightly at Dean. “There he is.” Dean clapped him on the back, leading him out of the bedroom, Miracle right on their heels.  
——  
“Morning, you two.” Eileen smiled at them, raising a hand in greeting. Dean smirked at her, making a beeline for the coffee Sam was already pouring him. “Sleep well?” Sam huffed a laugh, handing Dean the mug, as well as a plate of pancakes. “You’re an ass.” He said plainly. “You love us.” Cas beamed at him, reaching over to grab one from the plate as Dean set it down between them. Sam and Eileen exchanged a glance as Dean and Cas bit into the pancakes in unison.  
Dean’s reaction was immediate. He spat it out, wiping at his mouth. “What the fuck!” He grabbed the coffee, barely taking a sip before he was spitting it right back into the mug. “Sam!” He roared, lunging for the sink. Sam and Eileen laughed loudly as Dean turned the spout directly into his mouth. “‘M g’nna k’ll y’” Dean garbled around the water. They turned to Cas, who had a bored expression on his face as he tossed the pancake back onto the table. “I was an angel of the lord.” His eyes narrowed, and a few years ago they would’ve been glowing with the power coursing through his veins where there was now blood. “You’ll have to try a bit harder to get a reaction from me.” Eileen matched his threatening expression with one of her own. “Challenge accepted.” She stood, motioning for Sam to follow her as she stalked out of the room. Cas waited until he was sure they were gone, before very calmly standing as well, crossing the kitchen and opening the fridge. Dean looked at him with a mixture of shock and confusion. He’d taken Cas on enough dates to know that he had very little tolerance for spice. He watched as Cas took the milk out of the fridge, maintaining direct eye contact with Dean as he poured what had to be at least half of the carton into his mouth, spilling a bit down his shirt and onto the floor. He swallowed loudly, twisting the cap back on and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Wasn’t gonna give them the fucking satisfaction.” Cas stated, once again shocking Dean with the realization that yes, he could fall even more in love with his angel. “I’m dying, Dean.” Cas said. “No, wait. I’ve died before. This feels worse.” Dean let out a weak chuckle. “We’ll get ‘em back, angel.” He promised. Cas nodded, plan already forming in his head. “Yeah.” He agreed, “We will.”


End file.
